Bubble Bath
by lifeinahole
Summary: Roxas discovers Axel's favorite night-time activity. AxelxRoxas, lemon. One-shot?


Warnings: Bathtub!sex, swearing, the usual as far as I go. XD  
Word Count: 1,646  
A/N: This was just supposed to be a drabble. Thanks to a plot-bunny with a knife and pot of coffee, it turned into this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters within.

* * *

Axel loved bubble baths, but he'd never admit to it. He waited until the middle of the night, after everyone was asleep before he snuck to one of the lavish bathrooms available to the Organization members. He had learned sleeping patterns and schedules over time and had managed to avoid ever being found out. 

There was only one he didn't account for. Roxas looked just as surprised as Axel did when he walked into the bathroom long after everyone else had already gone to sleep. Submerged to his torso in bubbles, Axel just stared at the blonde in the doorway.

"You tell a soul…"

"That the fire dancer likes bubble baths? And are those pink bubbles?" Roxas was snickering as he leaned against the door jamb.

"NO!" Axel crossed his arms over his chest and glowered, although amidst the bubbles, it looked more like a pout. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I just came to… uh… well…"

"Take a bubble bath?" It was Roxas's turn to glare.

"Did'ja leave the fluffy robe in your room? Maybe the rubber ducky, too?"

"You're one to talk," Roxas fully entered the bathroom and closed the door. For good measure, he locked it behind him.

"Hey what- what are you doing?"

"Joining you."

"Who said you were allowed to take up space in my bubble bath?"

"I did, now shut it," Roxas replied as he pulled his shirt off. Axel put his hand over his eyes until the blonde was seated across from him.

"Oh, stop being a baby Axel. We both have dirt on each other… Or should I say bubbles?" Axel looked up and glared at Roxas from his end of the tub. Their knees were bumping. The bubbles covered everything, but it didn't stop a blush from running across his cheeks, down his neck, up his ears.

"You match your hair right now," Roxas pointed out as he sunk a little lower into the tub. He had a glint in his eyes that Axel couldn't quite place.

It became much clearer once he felt one of Roxas's feet slide in between his legs. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The smile on his lips was one of knowing when he brushed his toes against Axel's growing erection.

The only response Axel could make was a strangled moan that escaped from between his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as the blonde applied more pressure. His hands gripped the sides of the tub.

"Shit," he finally mumbled out as toes expertly worked his cock like fingers would. He wasn't even aware Roxas had moved until the blonde whispered right next to his ear.

"Hey Axel?"

"Mmmm?" Words would not form. It was the best he could do.

"Open your eyes." He noticed now that toes had been replaced by slender fingers running up and down his erection. He followed the command, emerald blinking open and staring directly into ocean. He saw the eyes first, and then the ever-present smirk, before Roxas's head suddenly dipped below the bubbles.

"FUCK!" He couldn't see what Roxas was doing, but the tongue around the head of his cock gave it away pretty well. He pried one of his hands off the lip of the tub to tangle them in the mess that was Roxas's wet hair.

Locked doors were pointless in a place where everyone could make portals. The next thing that distracted him from the pleasure of Roxas's mouth was Demyx standing in the middle of the bathroom, in his pjs, looking very alarmed.

"Axel? Are you okay? I just heard you yell… I got worried."

"Fine. Hot. Be fine. Kay?" Roxas had chosen that point to do something extremely interesting with his tongue and a coherent sentence was just too much to ask of his brain.

"O… kay? Goodnight then," and with that the sitar-player vanished through another portal. As soon as he disappeared, Roxas surfaced, wet hair falling over his eyes and his hand finding Axel's cock under the water again.

"You're lucky I can hold my breath for a long time," he commented as he swiped hair out of his eyes.

"It's not like I was expecting you to molest me in my bath!" Roxas's hand stopped mid-stroke.

"You want me to stop?" Before he could move Axel's legs clamped around him tightly. Instead of responding right away, he pulled Roxas forward, crushing his lips against the blonde's and wrapping both of his arms around his thin waist. When they broke apart, Roxas smirked again.

"Good, because I really didn't intend to," he said, the cocky grin spreading across his lips once more. Axel chuckled as he moved one of his hands between their bodies to stroke Roxas's erection.

"You might be more perverted than I am," Axel said as he stared at the blonde.

"Probably about to prove that I am. Can I grab the lube out of my pocket?"

"You fucking planned this, didn't you?"

"You can't prove it." He twisted out of Axel's grip and leaned over the side of the tub to grab his pants. After procuring a small tube and a condom out of his pocket, he dropped the pants back onto the ground and slid into a more comfortable spot in Axel's lap.

"You i did /i have this planned…"

"Shut up," Roxas muttered half-heartedly.

"Lift you hips a moment. I can't put this on you in the water," Roxas ordered, pulling on Axel's hips impatiently.

"Well I would, but you're kinda sitting on me," Axel scoffed a little, but still managed to lift up enough so Roxas could slide the condom onto his erection. As soon as it was on, Roxas was back in his lap and grabbing one of his hands. Axel just kind of watched as Roxas spread some of the lube on his fingers and moved his hand under the water and against his opening.

"I'm pretty sure you know where to go from here," Roxas commented as he let go of Axel's hand. Axel just slid his fingers in, enjoying the sound of Roxas's moan.

"A-a little to the left," the blonde murmured as he moved to nibble the red-head's ear. The only indication that he'd found the right spot was the sharp nip he received on his earlobe and Roxas pushing against his fingers.

"Impatient. You're done. Just put it in already," Roxas said as he pulled back to look at Axel.

"Sheesh, no kidding on the impatient part," Axel commented. He removed his fingers and put his hand on Roxas's hip, using his other hand to guide his cock into the blonde's opening. Once Roxas was fully seated on Axel, he paused only a moment before sliding up Axel's length and pushing himself back down.

Once again, Roxas squirmed around to get Axel to hit his prostate. He reached a hand down to stroke his own erection in time to his movements.

"Nnnnfuck, close," was all he muttered as he buried his face against Axel's neck. Axel had buried one hand in the blonde's hair again, and the other was clutching his hip still. He was sure Roxas was going to have a hand-shaped bruise there later, but he'd deal with that when his mind could function again.

Water splashed over the side of the tub and onto their discarded clothes. They neither noticed nor cared. The only thoughts they had were focused on their impending orgasms. The rhythm they had built fell apart as the both raced to the finish. With one more snap of his hips, Axel came; his fingers dug into the smooth skin of Roxas's hip and he tugged a little sharply on the blonde hair between his fingers.

"Fuck!" Roxas's curse turned into a moan as his body shuddered and he fell against Axel's chest.

After they had both caught their breath, Roxas carefully pulled himself off of Axel and sat against the other side of the tub. All of the bubbles had disappeared and the water level had gone down considerably.

"Do we draw another bath, or just say fuck it?" Axel asked.

"Fuck it. Let's sleep," Roxas replied. "We're sitting in water that contains our own bodily fluids, but I'm too fucking tired."

Axel chuckled at the tired, grumpy voice that answered him. He stood up and watched with amusement as the now-waterlogged condom slipped off of him and into the water. He held out his hand and when Roxas took it, bent down and pressed his lips against the blonde's again. After minutes of tasting, they broke apart and looked at the damage they had caused.

"We'll clean it later…" Axel said, trailing off as he noticed both of their towels were soaked.

Roxas just shrugged and stepped out. He created a portal and waited for Axel to step out of the tub before he tugged him through and directly onto Axel's bed.

"How often do you take baths?" Roxas asked in between yawns.

"I thought you would already know that."

"I just noticed you leave your room once. I got lucky tonight."

"Well, fucking duh," Axel responded, snickering.

"Answer or I'll deprive you of a dry blowjob."

"Every night," was his prompt answer.

"Good." Roxas tugged the blankets over them and curled against Axel's side. It seemed like he was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, so Axel just watched him for a few minutes.

"Go to sleep, or I'll go to my own room, and tell everyone you like bubble baths."

In response, Axel just chuckled and closed his eyes. He was silent for a couple minutes before he made his own threat.

"If you do, I'll just tell everyone you have a bubble bath fetish."

"You wouldn't…"

"I might…"

"Ass."

"You too. Goodnight." The only answer he received was a quiet snore emitting from the blonde tucked under his chin.


End file.
